Sorry Ames
by Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships
Summary: Once again, Sonic doesn't show up to something for Amy. This time, it does a real number on her. This time, sorry is the last thing she wants to hear.


Sorry Ames

"Sorry Ames, forgive me?"

That's all she ever heard from him anymore. Doesn't show up, then the next day says those words. For some weird reason she always smile and forgave him and they set another date. Well, another day that he doesn't show.

Of course he has his reasons. He has told her them. Burning buildings, fighting robots, traveling the world, getting transported to another world, helping Tails, fighting Knuckles, racing Shadow, and sometimes just plain forgetting all about her. It always had hurt her. Even if it was to only make him dinner.

Well, now she was not going to do it again. She didn't like getting hurt, who did? She decided it was best to move on now, instead of waiting even more.

Sonic had not showed up to a violin recital she had, her very first one. It meant so much if her crush/friend since forever was there. Just that one time. All her friends showed, and when she asked Tails, who always knew where Sonic was, if he ever showed up. Tails looked down sadly and before responding, she ran out the door, forgetting about all the people who came to see her.

She had cried all night, she was done. She was not going to do this anymore. She didn't want it to be like this everyday for the rest of her life! She wanted to see herself going on a date with someone, being in love with someone who loved her back.

As Amy walked down the road the next day, holding her head down. She didn't notice a blue hedgehog speeding pass her. After it past she continued walking. Soon, the blue blur came back stopping to look at her right beside her. But Amy kept walking.

Sonic tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention, Amy looked up at him to see him with the oh so familiar face of concern. She wasn't gonna fall for it this time.

"Sorry Ames, forgive me? I got caught up in something and..." Sonic started talking how he couldn't make it and was truly sorry. Amy just stood there, head down. Not letting him see the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"... So forgive me?" Sonic ended his story.

Amy was silent, Sonic wasn't going to be the one, but maybe just a friend for once. Just friends.

Amy nodded, afraid if she spoke that her voice would crack and he would find out. Sonic grinned. Proud that he still had his fan girl.

"Great! So tomorrow, we can go to... Twinkle..." Sonic was cut off by Amy starting to walk off. Leaving him behind.

Sonic caught up to her with ease, confused. If she forgave him, why was she ignoring him?

"Ames?" Sonic asked. Amy kept walking, Sonic trailing behind her.

"So tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

Amy shook her head. Sonic's ears flatten.

"Are you busy then? How about next week?" He asked, his answer was another shaken head. Amy had started walking faster. Sonic poked up the pace.

After trying to get her attention, Sonic had enough. He zoomed in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. In surprise, Amy looked up. Sonic knew he'd never forget this image.

Her eyes were red, like she hadn't had any sleep. Her whole face was wet and tears were still coming down her cheeks.

"Amy..." He said quietly. Amy gasped at the fact that her cover was blown, she quickly looked at the ground and tried to move away, but Sonic had a from grip.

"Ames... I'm sorry." Sonic said and hugged her. She didn't hug back, just there like stone, tears still coming down her face.

"No... No your not." Amy finally said with a cracked voice full of pain.

"Of course I am Ames." Sonic said on concern.

"Don't you get it!" She yelled and looked up at him with her eyes filled with pain and hurt.

"I'm done!" She confessed, "I'm done chasing you, dreaming of you, wanting for you, fighting with you, and getting hurt by you." Amy said.

"Yesterday meant so much to me, all I wanted was for the love of my life come and support me. No. I couldn't have that. I'm... I'm just done! I can't do this forever Sonic. I just can't." Amy said.

Sonic just stood there shocked and feeling guilt run all over his body. "Amy... I can't think of anything else to say but that I'm so so sorry. If I could've done anything to change it, I would." Sonic said.

Amy just stared at him for awhile. Sonic was slowly walking towards her. Then put a warm hand on her cheek. He looked at her searching for answers.

"Amy please. I can't lose you." He said quietly.

Amy smiled sadly, "I can't believe that I'm doing this. Forgiving you, I can't believe that I can't help but love you Sonic." Amy started crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Sonic said and pulled her to his chest, running his fingers through her hair. Amy stood frozen at his touch.

When she finally calmed down, Sonic pulled her out of his chest but still kept his arms around her.

"Hey! Lets do something right now!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy gasped, "Really?" She asked.

Sonic smiled softly at her, "Really. Tails won't mind."

Amy smiled, this was actually happening to her, Sonic the Hedgehog was going to hangout with her. No more waiting, no more crying, just at least this once, Sonic's sorry will actually mean something.

Sonic picked her up bridal style Amy gasped and blushed in surprise. Sonic chuckled at her bashfulness. Amy looked up at him.

Sonic winked and said, "Why don't we start off with a run?" Amy laughed and nodded.

Sonic grinned, then took off. Off leaving the tears behind. Not needing to say Sorry anymore.


End file.
